


Gravity

by crowroad



Series: Triage Elegies [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Character Study, Despair, Elegy, Episode: s10e22 The Prisoner, Guardian Angels, Hope, POV Castiel, POV Second Person, Poetry, Prayer, Protective Castiel, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowroad/pseuds/crowroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bunker needs a balm.</p><p>Lay them down, tired and wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to [frozen_delight](http://archiveofourown.org/users/frozen_delight/pseuds/frozen_delight), whose comment made me think about balms.

 

Lay them down tired and wild, these 

the broken-belled, the always-armed

the orphaned, the always-been

like you fatherless, barely winged;

it isn't as if the heavens brought comfort,

isn't as if a blade

made you immune.

Remember this, Thursday: woe,

       some things get ten years of telling,

some don't get to live a day.

Remember this, Thursday: wait

       at your father's knee in the garden

they at their father’s flanks in a stand,

phragmite, of knives in a country haunted

by towns and tires, glass-crack gas-stop

voices, scars, marks, leaps

into the Pit but never the Canyon-

it's a long ride out of perdition,

wobbly-backed walk, flame-trailed,

and all the words you still don't know,

for this body that serves you, father,

earthly, warrior of silence not gone:

       one brother says _I hate_

another brother says _I love_

 _or nothing at all_ ; poor ghosts,

demons, wanderers, desolate, vessels,

blood-drunk dark-bringers, lick

your wounds; stroke their lids say _sleep_

_there's day for the breaking_

_of sons, code, souls;_ stop, show

yourself say _sleep in this locked_

 _hollow; sleep on this earth you only just came to_ —

       take them under

tired and wild,

lay them down.


End file.
